Code Geass: Unoriginal Chapter Names
by Griswold1
Summary: I suck at titles. This CG story has no sex unfortunately. It's story based and I plan to keep it that way. There's no time travel and Lelouch is his normal self, except he's much more restricted in his use of his geass. It's a switch of what Lelouch is willing to do, kill someone himself, no. Force someone to obey him, that's completely fine. Beta readers welcome. My grammar sucks.


**A/N - So I was debating for awhile about whether to make this a time travel fic where Lelouch was still without morals if it meant he could fulfill Nunnally's wish for a kind world. Or if I should simply have this be a slightly OOC version of Lelouch where he has less remorse about making geass slaves of soldiers, not his own but the Britannians.**

 **I decided to just go with the latter and concoct my own version of Lelouch, one with remorse against forcing people to kill themselves via geass, or creating geass slaves, he's only going to make some sleeper agents.**

 **Also for those who are curious, this will not have sex. No. This story will have actual plot, not flailing boobs plot. These characters are going to matter to me, I don't want this to become a pointless 'who is Lelouch going to bang next?' fanfic.**

 **I should probably mention Lelouch won't be as dramatic. Charismatic yes, it's how he gains followers that aren't his geass knights. If you all would want that however, a CG fanfic by me that has Lelouch at his hammiest, expect that within a week or two if I get a request for it.**

 **Anyways... I plan to release this on the 26th so plan for updates every 26th or earlier. 1 update per month might not seem like a lot, but I plan for quality over quantity and when I'm inspired I can write 2 chapters in a single day, but I might not be inspired for weeks at a time so 1 update per month is my way of being prepared.**

 **-[-]-**

 **But on with the sh** **ow.**

 **-Gris**

Chapter 1: The First Command

"Dialogue" "SCREAMING"

 _Thoughts or flashback_

" _Radio/Phone/Altered Voice"_

" **Geass Commands/Mind Control"**

 **Author's Notes/Point of View**

 **-[-]-**

The air was full of smoke and death. The sounds of screaming and then explosions filled the ears of anyone around. The very land seemed to be at war with it's inhabitants. And somehow a young Britannian boy got caught in the middle of it. He was even a prince (an exiled and thought to be dead one at that). One couldn't come up with a more primed location for conflict.

He had foolishly tried to help some people who had crashed into a construction zone, they didn't realize it at the time and he unfortunately fell into their truck as the terrorists (which they were according to the Britannians, they stylized themselves as freedom fighters) made a daring escape from the police, reaching a head as one of them, a red headed female whom Lelouch (for that was the boy's name) knew, even if he barely recognized her without her combed hair and shy demeanor, climbed into a functional, if outdated, knightmare and combated the police until the army showed up and forced her to flee. The truck, it's driver, and unwilling passenger made their escape into an underground tunnel until the driver crashed from the dazed nature one acquires when one is shot multiple times.

Lelouch finally had a time to recollect himself and perhaps try to escape, when a member of the army attacked him, believing him to be a terrorist. After a short talking to Lelouch gave the soldier, he revealed himself to be the Prince's childhood friend, alive and well in the army that had razed his homeland and ended his father's life. After a few hazy questions with no immediate answers given, the container in the truck opened, Suzaku (the soldier) immediately tackled Lelouch to the ground and covered his mouth with his mask, having been told the container had poison gas inside that the terrorists had stolen.

The army had lied. Inside was a beautiful young girl in some kind of straitjacket. The soldiers from which Suzaku received his orders arrived and recognized the girl. Their leader told Suzaku he was not to consort with the enemy, but his military record would allow him to live if he shot the 'terrorists' in front of him.

He replied no, that he wouldn't kill innocent civilians. That naivete about the military's motives and means to achieve them caused him to get shot in the lower back. The soldiers then turned their guns on the black haired prince and the green haired waif. The fact that the remaining terrorist in the truck blowing it up barely allowed them to escape to a nearby building. Unfortunately Lelouch's phone went off and the soldiers were alerted and turned their guns on them yet again, with no obvious way to escape. As the moved to fire, the girl threw herself in front of the gun with a motive to protect him. Which she did, falling to the floor with a bullet hole in her skull.

The boy collapsed, how and why would the military be shooting her or want to shoot him? They'd done nothing wrong, or at least he hadn't. The military man was narrating their pointless deaths, when the girl jerked and grabbed his arm. She naturally flowed into his mind, every sense was of her as strange visions of a planet and many children flashed from her mind to his. She then spoke. She spoke of a way out, a way to leave this god forbidden place and survive to fulfill her wish. He gladly accepted this power with no hesitation.

-[-]-

He stood solemnly. In his mind this whole affair already accomplished and completed.

"Any last words boy?" The military man's voice rung out. "As you are a Britannian I'm willing to provide your words to your family, to tell them you died in here from a terrorist fatally wounding you, but I heard your final words. Would you like that?"

"Yes I would, and I'd like you to tell my father something. **I'd like you to tell the bastard that he's going to regret the day he sent me and my sister to Japan. And you all are going to swear your loyalty to me and me alone. Lelouch Lamperouge. Also known as Lelouch vi Britannia!"** Lelouch exclaimed. He then paused as the soldiers now stood down on one knee and began swearing their eternal loyalties to him. He smiled, it was a sight he could get used to. He then began issuing orders to them. They were to return to the army and report that they had attacked the terrorists in the truck, that there were many of them and a grenade was used that killed all inside, including the green haired girl. If they were to ever see him, they were to act normal unless they saw him give a specific hand signal, they were then to follow him at a distance until he gave them more specific orders. They were also to never report his existence, hurt, or kill him even under pain of death or torture. Lelouch took a moment to evaluate the commands he had given and examine them for any loopholes and decided to test something.

" **When I finish talking you are to wake up and act normally, only recognizing who I am when I give the signal."**

The soldiers nodded and closed their eyes. They then opened them and searched around them.

"Hello? My name's Alan Spacer, a Duke's son. You were asking me for my ID before you just stopped talking." Lelouch said, giving a surprisingly good acting performance for just a simple test.

"I was? The last thing I remember was that boy... A dark haired boy, school uniform... Why does my memory fail me?"

Lelouch performed the hand signal and the soldiers returned to attention. **"You all didn't remember my commands when you were under my control, you didn't remember acting under my commands either, so from now on, you are to convince yourself of the easiest to explain, yet hardest to disprove memory of where you were when you were under my control, and remember it as happening, such as in this scenario at this time you were killing some Japanese people. You are to remember this and supply this answer if asked about your whereabouts at this time besides the events involving the green haired girl. Think of some clever excuses and if for whatever reason you start to question any memories not lining up with each other, never bring them up and immediately change the subject if you start to. Now, report to your commander, be dismissed."**

"Yes, my lord!" The soldiers cry and walk off, the red rimmed eyes only disappearing when they had reported to Viceroy Clovis what had happened.

Lelouch began pondering what he was to do. Any knightmare he commandeered by geassing the driver was likely to either get shot by the terrorists, and even if he made it without dying, he'd end up having to reveal himself when he tries to leave through the barricade. There was no way Clovis was going to let this get out and he got the feeling the green haired girl was very important somehow, and her death was going to turn this place into a sea of blood. And he could not allow another raze of this land after it had just managed to get on it's feet and start to rise, even as Britannia sits on it's shoulders.

 _Wait_ , he said to himself, his mind putting together a pattern he hadn't seen together. _The girl was dead, yet she very clearly grabbed me, I didn't just fall on her hand. She was shot in the head so it wasn't a moment of clarity as she died from a bullet wound. She was healing, somehow. Perhaps she still is right now._

He was forced to bring his thoughts to a quickly formed decision as a knight jumped into the building with him and began shouting commands at him. He would grab the girl and take her with him, even if she was dead and he was wrong about what he thought her abilities were, eventually he could get her examined and possibly be given, or give to a trusted and/or geassed ally, a geass of their own. But he figured he was right with her being alive, otherwise how was he to fulfill her wish. At this point Lelouch found it pertinent to pay attention to the robotic figure shooting at him.

" **Get out of the knightmare and face me!"** Lelouch commanded, sure it was going to work.

" _Who the hell do you think you are?"_ The knight said through her radio. Lelouch sighed, another problem with his new power, eye contact required. Something the girl neglected to mention. She'll definitely be useful if she's still alive. Well the name trick worked before.

"My name is Alan Spacer, my father's a duke, please rescue me, you can check my ID in my pocket." Lelouch knew any knight would jump at the chance to save a future member of royalty, they think they could become their knight of honor and be effectively promoted for the rest of their life. Or at least as long as their employer is in good opinion of the King.

As expected the knight left her knightmare almost immediately. Lelouch was surprised to see a female knight, there aren't very many of them. **"Now, you are to obey me, Lelouch Lamperouge, AKA Lelouch vi Britannia"** and with that Lelouch handed out the basic commands for a sleeper agent like he did with the royal guard before. He established the memory protocol as well and then relieved her of her knightmare, putting the girl over his shoulder and climbing into the cockpit.

A member of his invisible army established and a possibly valuable ally or resource acquired, he rode off with his purist-colored knightmare to gain the basis of his main army. The terrorists of the Shinjuku ghetto.

 **3rd person POV – Kallen**

She couldn't last like this for long. Her red, outdated knightmare had lost an arm and she had 2 knights after her in good knightmares. She almost crashed when her radio went off. _"If you want to live, follow the train tracks. I repeat, if you want to live, follow the train tracks"_. She grabbed the radio and replied harshly "Who are you? How did you get this code?" But she got no answer. She grunted and jumped on the train tracks like the voice commanded. _"Good, since you followed my commands you have won. Now jump on the train."_ She did and the knightmare that jumped after her was shot out of the air. The one holding the train back was shot as well, the pilot ejecting as she drove towards him to get some payback. She'd find him in another fight. She turned her attention to the voice.

"Who are you? How did you know that would work? How did that work?" Her questions piling with no answer until the rest of her group showed at the train.

"Did the voice contact you as well?" Ohgi asked, always the logical one. Kallen was going to answer but got interrupted by the voice.

" _You all are surrounded by Clovis' forces. I can lead you out of here, but you must listen to me. Inside the train are some reserve knightmares the viceroy was bringing in to provide to his soldiers to make this massacre of your people easier. Now you have them."_ The voice clearly thought he was in charge even before he told them of their plight and his solution. She was sure there was a smile on his face, before Tamaki grabbed a radio that is: when he talks no one is smiling.

"Who the hell are you? Why don't you come out and show us your face? How do we know this isn't a trap from those damn Britannians." Kallen wished this knightmare could facepalm itself without damaging itself.

" _I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Someone explain to him why that's the dumbest thing that's been said today, except perhaps Clovis's command to destroy the ghettos. Woman in the Glasgow,"_ (That's the generation of the red knightmare she was piloting), _"You're running decoy, your name is now Q-1."_ He then handed out names to everyone with a radio, and sent her with a small group of his new army to ambush some Britannians.

She raced ahead, grabbing the attention of two knights. Weaving her way back by her guard, she smiled as she heard the sound of gunfire and the knights being forced to eject. With this voice, they might actually have a chance to win.

-[-]-

Suzaku woke up with a bad headache and an even worse back ache, he remembered he'd been shot, although he wasn't sure who shot him, probably a terrorist, he hoped Lelouch and the girl made it out.

"Hello!" said a sing song voice that made Suzaku jump, "My name's Lloyd, this is Cecile," he pointed to the woman next to him, "you survived because of this watch, it blocked the bullet. I guess you could say it gave you some extra time." Nobody laughed. The author of this fanfic didn't even laugh at that. But Lloyd might have. "Suzaku, have you ever used a knightmare?".

"No" was Suzaku's immediate response, an Honorary Britannian would never be allowed to be a knight. Somehow the irony of that statement made his headache worse.

"Good, because my Lancelot is unlike any knightmare before it, and if you can use it to half the estimated percentages we have from your vitals, you will be it's permanent devicer." Devicer is the person that controls the knightmare. You can probably guess how Lloyd feels about people when he calls them devices.

-[-]-

And as the battle raged on it all came together. Clovis received the royal guard's report and had to restrain himself from calling them idiots. Nobody but his most trusted advisers new of her immortality, and telling these idiots would do no good to his cause. He would simply shrink the barricade. Yes that would work, shrink it and prevent the girl from escaping. He can't wait her out because she can wait forever, he must force her into his grasp.

On the other side of the battle Lelouch had just finished giving out the final instructions to leave a bit of automation and improvisation in his troops so he could focus on the girl for the first time since he closed the cockpit. The bullet hole was still there, smaller than the hole a standard issue bullet from a standard issue gun should've left, that lent weight to his theory quite a bit. But he figures that most likely this repair takes a while for mortal wounds so she won't be awake any time soon, possibly not even before the battle ends. He does a quick check for ID, anything that would mark her for a name.

He does find a small stitching with the letters C.C. On her wrist, but this may very well be standard issue, perhaps Clovis's science organization that was studying her is known as C.C. Either way it was unimportant now as his radio went off. The Lancelot was making it's first, and possibly most important, entrance.

-[-]-

 **A/N – So how does that work for a first chapter? Is it good enough for you vultures? jk. Next chapter should be up by February 26th so be prepared. My hopes are high for this fanfic, even if I don't have an ending planned out for this.**

 **I don't want something convoluted, no politics that confuse readers or attract the wrong kind. I want some badass knightmare fighting and some badass Lelouch being a magnificent bastard.**

 **But hey, I'm just a writer, what choice do I have in how the story goes?**

 **-Gris**


End file.
